As Long as He Needs Me
by Kay3
Summary: Sumi and Itachi are in love and about to be married.Can Sumi survive after Itachi under mysteriou circumstances slaughers his family and leaves her and the children she's carrying? Will she die of heartbreak or can she overcome the pain and find love in


-Characters:

Uchiha Itachi - Naruto

Tama Sumi – Original Character

Disclaimer:  
This story was not written for profit. The character Uchiha Itachi is the creation of MASASHI KISHIMOTO. The character Tama Sumi was created by ME

A/N: This story is supposed to take place 2 years before the start of Naruto. It is about My character Sumi and her love affair with Itachi before and after he murders his family and flees Konohagakure.

I wil list the ages of the character in this story: Itachi 16, Sumi 14/15, Neji 15, Sasuke 8, Naruto 8 (**For the sake of this fic those will be the character's ages.The ages and timeline of events will be different in this fic.I am fully aware they do not directly correspond with the manga/anime**)PLLLLLLLLLEE EEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE REVIEW!

Chapter One: LOVERS

this chapter contains LIME

Pale blue hair was spread out among the green blades of grass as Sumi looked up at the bright blue sky. She yawned and stretched, her blue eyes closing as she did so. Her skirt rode up a little exposing one smooth pale thigh as she turned onto her stomach. Eyes still closed, she listened to the birds chirp their morning tune , the cool summer breeze, and the flow of the river. She stayed there by the river as usual waiting for him.

Her lover and soon to be husband.

Sure she was only 15 but, she was in love with this man who was two years her senior. He was the only man she would let touch her in the way he did. He was the only one who could make her feel things... forbiden things. Her ears picked up the sound of light footsteps coming towards her. She opened her blue eyes to take in the sight of him.

He stood a little towards the distance drinking in the sight of her. There she was sprawled out on the grass by the river waiting for him. Dark eyes roamed over her body. The body she swore that only he could touch. The lean and sexy body that would be his to take over and over again once their vows were said.

He began his approach to the young maiden. She was there on her stomach with her beautiful blue hair spread out in the grass .One of her milky thighs was exposed to his piercing gaze. Maybe, if he craned his neck a little , he could see what color her panties were today…..if she was wearing any. A smirk reached his lips. His thoughts turned lecherous as he took in her vulnerable position. If he wanted to , he could just kneel down behind her and…… He shook his head barring the delicious image from invading his mind. He didn't want to lose control and take her for the first time here and now. His pants were becoming incredibly tight.

She looked at his handsome but usually stoic face. A slow and sexy smirk began to emerge there as he walked forward. As she looked into his eyes, she could feel a warm wetness gather between her thighs . She whimpered a little at the feeing. She could see his smirk widen into a grin at her pitiful sound. She could feel him undressing her with his eyes. She loved that feeling it made her want to touch herself. She shifted a little.

He stopped next to her and knelt at her side. In only a moment he turned her over onto her back and scooped her up in his arms. Her soft pink lips parted in surprise at the action. He dipped his head and took possession of her parted lips with his own. The kiss he supplied was sweet, soft , and slow. She moaned. He grinned. As his left arm supported her body, his right reached towards his kunai pouch without breaking their kiss.

Removing one kunai from the pouch he pressed it against her stomach and moved it upwards, slicing through the annoying fabric of her shirt that hid her "assets " from his gaze. He broke the kiss as her flimsy shirt parted under his blade. His dark eyes watched intensely as the neck of her shirt finally gave way. As half of the ruined shirt fell away Sumi arched and gasped , as the cold morning air hit her exposed chest. Her lover's eyes widened in appreciation as he looked at what he had uncovered. Small but firm breasts with hardening nipples met his lust filled gaze. He placed his kunai to the ground . His freed fingers now twitched in anticipation as they moved to the exposed breast.

She hissed sweetly and arched into his cold fingers. Her breasts were still small and developing but the slight weight against his palm almost made him shiver. He propped her up more against him and dipped his head low to capture one hardened nipple between his teeth. She moaned again as her slender fingers clenched at his clothing.

Only the gods could know how much he loved that sound…..the sound of her pleasure. He would even give his life to know it would give her pleasure. Was this what loving someone felt like?

A movement caught his attention and brought him out of his thoughts. He continued to suckle the nipple in his mouth as he watched. She was moving her free hand slowly towards the place where she longed for him to be. She reached the waistband of her skirt. A strong hand grabbed hers stopping it from ultimately smothering the fire that was her desire for him. He bit her nipple harshly , drawing a drop of blood , as if to punish her. She cried out and whimpered. His tongue lapped at the tiny wound as if to sooth it.

"Tisk tisk Sumi" he chided softly. His grin becoming wider " You know that IM the only one allowed to touch there" He emphasized his point by grabbing her crotch roughly. She gasped. He quickly turned her so that her back was pressed against his hard chest. Hiking her skirt up over her hips he chuckled.

'So , ' he thought. 'her panties were red today , and from the looks of it they are already wet with her desire for me.'

He idly traced the designs of the delicate lace panties as he chuckled again to himself. Sumi's breath hitched in anticipation. "Tell me Love, " he paused as he breathed into her ear. She shivered. "Why would you wear such…..fine undergarments on a regular day such as this?" His hands slipped into the waistband of her panties . He continued "Did you want someone to see them?" He ground his arousal into to her soft ass, knowing she could feel him even through his clothing.

She moaned with need lacing her voice. " Please Itachi don't tease me anymore!" she pleaded.

Itachi nuzzled his face into her neck and sighed in contentment. 'She smells like sakura blossoms.' He thought while placing an open mouthed kiss on her exposed neck. His hand seated itself fully inside her red panties . He ran one finger along her slit. She shivered in pleasure. She moaned long and low as he finally began to part her folds. He paused and chuckled as Sumi groaned in protest. Itachi hot breath lingered in her ear. "What do you want Sumi?"

Her mind raced. How could she tell him all the things she wanted him to do to her in only one breath. She settled for a moan of "Itachi please."

He laughed lightly while he gently eased a finger in to her virgin cavern. She sighed in relief . Her inner muscles clenched and released the intruding digit. Itachi groaned at the feeling and almost came in his pants. His own breathing became ragged as he added a second and a third finger in to his lover. His hips bucked pushing against her ass. He moaned at the feeling. The sweet feeling of friction against his straining erection was just what he needed. This way he could pleasure them both at the same time. The motion sent her forward impaling her further on his fingers. She groaned . He did it again building a rhythm. It felt soooo good.

Somehow he managed to speak . "This is what you want Sumi? " Her breath hitched in her throat. He chuckled "No this isn't what you want. Is it ?" Sumi tried to turn her head to see his face but his constant thrusting prevented it. He continued to talk in a half moan. " You don't want my fingers to pleasure you……." She interjected with a groan "Yes …..:pant: I do!"

He smirked as he continued to thrust. His climax was close now. He spoke in a pant " No no don't lie Sumi…..you don't want my fingers…." He began to thrust harder. Sumi moaned louder.

He leaned in and whispered " You want my cock."

She turned her face towards, him about to reply. This time he captured her lips in a hot bruising kiss. He released her lips and continued talking. "You hoped that once I caught a glimpse of your pretty panties I wouldn't be able to control myself" Itachi was panting hard now. He was almost there. "You wanted me to fuck you right here on the forest floor." Sumi moaned at his words. They were true.

Itachi's panting was harsh in her ears. " I bet you think about what it would feel like to be filled with my cock..for me to cum inside you." His words made her hot. How could he tell? Was she really that transparent?

As if listening to her inner thoughts Itachi answered. "Yes Sumi …I know how you think." He grunted. He was soooo close. " Sumi ..what do you want?" She was whimpering. She was close to the edge too. "Do you want me to make you cum, baby? "

Sumi managed to find her voice but it came in a breathy sigh. " Yes

Itachi..yes..make me cum …Please……. make me cum hard for you!"

Her lust filled plea was what finally undid him. His hips jerked and Itachi grunted

as he came in his pants , all over himself. His love, Sumi was not far behind

him. With one final thrust of his fingers she came. Strangled cry was all Itachi heard from her as her essence seeped onto the grass beneath them.

Panting hard they both lay together on their sides in the grass. Ignoring the uncomfortable wetness in his pants, Itachi gently turned Sumi so that he could see her face. Her eyes were open but they looked glossy like she was in a place far away. Her lips were parted and slightly swollen from the crushing kisses he had given her. All in all ,he had to say, she looked liked a thoroughly sexed female. He smiled to himself while his male ego inflated. With one of his hands he tilted her face to look at him.

Slowly but surely , it looked like Sumi was descending back into reality. The first thing she saw was her Itachi smiling sexily at her. She watched as he lifted his other hand, still slick with her juices , to his face. Her eyes widened as he slowly licked each finger clean , savoring the taste of her. She could barely breath as his face drew closer to hers finally capturing her parted lips in a slow and gentle kiss.

Her eyes closed as she felt the gentle strokes of his tongue against her own. He pulled back just as slowly as he had leaned in and smiled warmly at her. She was the only one to see such an expression on Itachi's face and he wanted to keep it that way. Reaching out Itachi pulled Sumi into a warm embrace . He breathed in her scent and sighed in contentment. Sumi's face was pressed against his chest .

She watched it rise and fall as she felt her eyelids start to droop shut. Before she slipped into unconsciousness she felt her love press a warm kiss against her flushed cheek. The last thing she heard was his voice say "I love you Sumi"

A/N: Okay guys! There you Have it, the first chapter of As Long as He Needs Me! Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please Review (Well actually if you hate it please keep that to yourself! hehe)

Heres a little info about the Author:

Name: Kara (but you can call me Kay777 (wink))

Birthday : June 6 (today!) GO ME! GO ME! (So leave plenty of**_ reviews_**.'cause its my b-day)

Age: 20 (I'm not a teen anymore (tears) that offically cuts the number of excuces for my bad behavior down byat leasthalf)

Location: Originally from NY (YAY ALL YOU NY FOLKS PUT YA HANDS UP!) currently located in TOKYO, Japan (I go to college here)

Oh well thats enough about me! If you want top know more about me (Come on admitt it! You know you do!) I'm going to start a blog soon. so everyone can read about my adventures/misadventure as a gaijin in tokyo. Just trying to survive!Livin on a Prayer! and all that Jazz!

Okay guys im out! I have a Hirigana test tomorrow! (i only know about 6 of them at this point!(cries))

Anyway, thank for reading! And don't forget to review ( or else the review devil will take you soul! dundundun:insert more dramatic music:j/k) but seriouly please review. Reviews are like music to our ears! Water to our dry throats! The Spngebob to our Patricks! The Lucy to our Ricky's you get the picture. Without reviews we authors are nothing, nada, big fat zeros! So Peace & Love and all that jazz and remember the 3 essential rules of life : 1)Use basic Hygene

2) Shake what yo mama gave ya!

3)and last but not least **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
